hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Liz Friedman
You may be looking for the character of the same name. ---- DVD commentary |Birth Name = Liz Friedman |Date of Birth = |Date of Death = |Spouse(s) = |Occupation = Writer, Producer |Series = |No. of Episodes (HTLJ) = 2 |No. of Episodes (XWP) = 21 |No. of Episodes (YH) = 46 }}Liz Friedman is a writer and producer. She has written and produced many episodes of all three shows from the Xenaverse. She would go on to write and produce for House, The O.C and Num3ers. She was savagely parodied by Hudson Leick in "Yes, Virginia, There is a Hercules" and "For Those of You Just Joining Us". Credits Hercules: The Legendary Journeys Writer #"The Lost City" (story) Producer #"City of the Dead" - Co-producer Xena: Warrior Princess Writer #"A Family Affair" #"To Helicon and Back" #"Many Happy Returns" Producer #"Sins of the Past" - co-producer #"Chariots of War" - co-producer #"Dreamworker" - co-producer #"Cradle of Hope" - co-producer #"The Path Not Taken" - co-producer #"The Reckoning" - co-producer #"The Titans" - co-producer #"Prometheus" - co-producer #"Death in Chains" - co-producer #"Hooves and Harlots" - co-producer #"The Black Wolf" - co-producer #"Beware Greeks Bearing Gifts" - co-producer #"Athens City Academy of the Performing Bards" - co-producer #"A Fistful of Dinars" - co-producer #"Warrior... Princess" - co-producer #"Mortal Beloved" - co-producer #"The Royal Couple of Thieves" - co-producer #"The Prodigal" - co-producer #"Altared States" - co-producer #"Ties That Bind" - co-producer #"The Greater Good" - co-producer #"Callisto" - co-producer #"Death Mask" - co-producer #"Is There a Doctor in the House?" - co-producer #"Orphan of War" - producer #"Remember Nothing" - producer #"The Giant Killer" - producer #"Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" - producer #"Ten Little Warlords" - producer #"One Against an Army" - supervising producer #"Lifeblood" - producer Young Hercules Writer #"The Treasure of Zeus: Part 1" #"The Treasure of Zeus: Part 2: Between Friends" (story) #"The Treasure of Zeus: Part 3: What a Crockery" (story) #"Dad Always Liked Me Best" Producer #"The Treasure of Zeus: Part 2: Between Friends" - co-executive producer #"The Treasure of Zeus: Part 3: What a Crockery" - co-executive producer #"Girl Trouble" - co-executive producer #"Teacher's Pests" - co-executive producer #"Inn Trouble" - co-executive producer #"Keeping Up with the Jasons" - co-executive producer #"Amazon Grace" - co-executive producer #"Cyrano de Hercules" - co-executive producer #"Battle Lines: Part 2" - co-executive producer #"Forgery" - co-executive producer #"No Way Out" - co-executive producer #"Ares on Trial" - co-executive producer #"Down and Out in Academy Hills" - co-executive producer #"Winner Take All" - co-executive producer #"A Serpent's Tooth" - co-executive producer #"Lure of the Lyre" - co-executive producer #"Fame" - co-executive producer #"Lyre, Liar" - co-executive producer #"A Lady in Hades" - co-executive producer #"The Mysteries of Life" - co-executive producer #"Dad Always Liked Me Best" - co-executive producer #"Herc's Nemesis" - co-executive producer #"Cold Feet" - co-executive producer #"Mommy Dearest" - co-executive producer #"In Your Dreams" - co-executive producer #"Sisters" - co-executive producer #"Golden Bow" - co-executive producer #"Home for the Holidays" - co-executive producer #"Cram-ped" - co-executive producer #"Get Jason" - co-executive producer #"My Fair Lilith" - co-executive producer #"Hind Sight" - co-executive producer #"The Head That Wears the Crown" - co-executive producer #"Me, Myself and Eye" - co-executive producer #"The Skeptic" - co-executive producer #"Iolaus Goes Stag" - co-executive producer #"Adventures in the Forbidden Zone" - co-executive producer #"The Prize" - co-executive producer #"The Beasts Beneath" - co-executive producer #"Parents' Day" - co-executive producer #"Mila" - co-executive producer #"Apollo" - co-executive producer #"Ill Wind" - co-executive producer #"Valley of the Shadow" - co-executive producer #"Life for a Life" - co-executive producer de:Liz Friedman Category:Producers Category:Writers